


I Just Can't Help But Stare

by danyard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danyard/pseuds/danyard
Summary: Try as she might, Yang can’t stop staring at Blake (she doesn’t think she wants to).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	I Just Can't Help But Stare

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning (and recently started) writing a full-length work for my first fic, but yesterday’s episode so inspired me that this little drabble just sorta came to be. This is literally the first piece of fanfiction I’ve ever written, so please let me know what you think!

In all honesty, she hadn’t intended to stare so openly at Blake.

Not that she was staring or anything. If she had _happened_ to be looking in Blake’s general direction, and had _happened_ to maybe glance at her updated hairstyle for maybe just a bit too long then it was a purely coincidental accident. Nothing suspicious there, just one teammate casually looking at another teammate, **obviously**. Of course, this had briefly backfired for a hot second when Blake had interpreted her statement as displeasure towards the change.

She had meant what she said when it came to her adjusting to the new haircut. It’s not that it was a _bad_ adjustment or that she disliked it; on the contrary, Yang counted it as one of the most important recent developments not just in regard to her but for life in general (which considering everything that had happened in the last few weeks she felt was saying something). It was due more to the fact that every time she saw the bob it was yet another reminder of all the mushy, sentimental, extremely powerful feelings that always seemed to manifest whenever she thought of Blake. This was partially a problem (though she really couldn’t call it that if she was being honest) because lately her thoughts had been full of Blake and those steadily growing feelings. Feelings which she was sure were reciprocated to at least some degree; she had, after all, seen the blush her teammate had given her after Yang’s bout of totally not-staring.

But how could Yang (totally not) stare at her? She had had basically no past experience with romance up until this point in time, but she knew without a doubt that Blake was easily the most beautiful being she had ever laid eyes upon. (When she had tried to get this point across to Nora once the redhead had helpfully suggested that she simply might be “Blakesexual”, a fate for which Yang could think of far worse alternatives). But, she also knew that their current “something” should probably be put on the back-burner until all the crazy things they were dealing with at the moment (Yang didn’t even want to start to get into that mess) simmered down at least a little bit. Which was fine, obviously. Yang was clearly cool with that, just like she always was. Cool as a cucumber, totally cool. Cool cool cool.

(The traitorous part of her brain reminded her of the decidedly uncool way that she tried to play off her totally not staring by examining the “fingernails” on the robotic arm that clearly lacked, you know, actual functioning fingernails. She told that part of the brain to can it and go back to thinking about how well Blake’s current outfit brought out the lustrous gold in her eyes, something it was far too eager to do once given the command.)

Moving from her hand to the matter at hand (she mentally high-fived herself for that one), Yang had decided long ago that the best way to deal with the...”whatever” that was between her and Blake was to simply stay the course. If she couldn’t act on the tension (the good kind) between her and her teammate then she would simply have to do what she could: be her usual (charming) self, be as good of a teammate as possible, and take advantage of any quality moments the two had together. And if all that didn’t work, she supposed she could just ask Blake if she could kiss her. (This was a plan that Yang had been thinking of quite a bit lately, but was typically thwarted by the fact that every time she felt the urge to do so she immediately had an internal meltdown and became even more of a disaster around Blake than she already normally was). So, she figured she would just do the best she could and hope everything went well.

And if this resulted in Yang being caught staring an extra time or three, then she supposed that she would just have to deal with it.


End file.
